Inspiration
by SongxOfxGlory
Summary: Drabbles of different Harry Potter characters, inspired by lyrics. Rated M just in case.
1. Same Direction

**Same Direction**

Song: Same Direction

Artist: Hoobastank

Character(s): Draco Malfoy

_"So why does there only have to be one correct philosophy?  
>I don't want to go and follow you just to end up like one of them<br>And why are you always telling me what you want me to believe?  
>I'd like to think that i can go my own way and meet you in the end."<em>

Draco Malfoy had managed to escape his parents' anxious clutches as they ran away from the battles of Hogwarts. He wanted to know how it would all end. He now knew that Harry Potter would not stop fighting. He now knew everyone in Hogwarts would not stop fighting for their cause, whichever cause that may be; Voldemort's or Potter's. He now realized who he should've fought with. He disgusted himself as he watched Hogwarts burn as the sun dawned behind it, making the sky look as if it were on fire itself. He should have fought with them, with Harry and the rest of the students of Hogwarts. From where he stood, just outside of the gates of the castle that was more his home than Malfoy Manor, he heard the sounds of cheering. He wasn't sure what they were cheering for; the end of Voldemort, or the end of _Saint _Potter. Deep down he wished it was for the end of Voldemort, the man that had made the past couple of years a living hell.

But as the cheering began to die down, he felt a sense of mourning. All those people have lost loved ones. Was it someone he knew? What of his Aunt Bella? Although he really couldn't care less for her, he only thought of her because of his mother. He knew she would be devastated if anything happened to her sister. No matter how deranged she was, they were sisters, and they cared for each other. How about the Weasleys? He didn't know why he thought of them. Maybe because they were the kind of family he always wished he belonged to.

These thoughts brought him to a conclusion: he had finally cut himself away from the poisonous strings that latched him to his family's beliefs. They always told him what to think and what to believe. They told him to believe in Voldemort's movement and to trust that everything would be all right in the wizarding world once he took power. From the looks of it, nothing seemed to be all right. Both sides lost lives. To him, both sides lost today. But maybe it was all worth it. In fact, he knew it was worth it. The good side, Dumbledore's and Potter's side was worth fighting for.

Why did he follow them? He never understood it and maybe he never would. But he now knew that from this day forward, he was going to make his own decisions and make his own path, whether his parents liked it or not. From this day forward, the wizarding world would meet a new Malfoy. As he walked back towards the castle, his mother calling out to him, he was determined to introduce the wizarding world of a new Malfoy, albeit for his gain, but not for selfish reasons. He wanted to change and he was going to make it happen by helping those he should've been helping all along.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everybody! I hope you all like my new story. I basically got this idea from another author on this site but unfortunately I cannot remember who that person was. Like I stated in the summary, instead of using an iPod (which I don't have .) or a Zune (which I do have but whose songs are currently outdated), I decided to use my Pandora stations and using the QuickMix feature, which works just like a shuffle button XD. Now, about this very chapter, I always felt that after the war, Draco changed for the better. He showed in HBP the hesitation he felt when he failed to kill Dumbledore. Maybe deep down inside, he always knew he was in the wrong side. And I hope that he managed to redeem himself one way or another. No need to review, but it does make a girl feel good :) Oh, and if you haven't read it yet, check out my other story, When Hope Has Failed. If you have, please vote on the poll I have in my profile. Thanks! XO!


	2. Sexy Bitch

**Sexy Bitch**

Song: Sexy Bitch

Artist: David Guetta

Character(s): Hermione Granger

**Rated M for language**

"_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!__  
><em>_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!__  
><em>_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being __disrespectful!"_

Hermione Granger walked into the club with trepidation. She pulled down her skirt to try to cover the amount of leg she was showing. But, it only made things worse, the lower she pulled her skirt, the more stomach she showed. Ginny Weasley had insisted that Hermione wear something skimpy for a change and Ronald Weasley, _the prat_, agreed. The only one she was currently not angry at was Harry Potter. He insisted that she dress comfortably and that she enjoy the night out. But how could she enjoy it when in her opinion she looked like a common – whore! There, she said it, or rather, she thought it. She looked like a whore. There was no way around it and it was thanks to those Weasleys!

"Hermione?" Ginny said as she bumped into Hermione on her way inside the club. "What's wrong?"

"Everyone is staring!" Hermione hissed, "Can I please go back to the Burrow and change?"

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione," Ginny sighed, "You look fine! And not _everyone_ is staring. The only ones staring are those two blokes by the bar." Ginny winked at her as she grabbed Hermione by the elbow and dragged her to the bar. They sat on bar stools across from the two young men.

"Ginny!" Hermione whispered, "You know I'm with Ron! And you're with Harry!"

"Come on, Hermione!" Ginny said exasperatedly, "There's no harm in getting free drinks. I'm sure Harry and Ron won't mind. Plus, we're supposed to be enjoying this night. It's our last night with them before we go back to Hogwarts."

"And how are we going to enjoy our time with them when we're getting sloshed with two random guys?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"Here you go, ladies," The barman put two drinks in front of Hermione and Ginny, "Sex on the Beach, courtesy of those two young gentlemen across the bar." He pointed over at the two young men. The one with the dirty blonde hair winked at Hermione. "All I ask for is an ID."

Hermione and Ginny pulled out their IDs. Hermione managed to make four duplicates of her parents' drivers' license. With a little of charm work, she changed the pictures and changed the information on them. In Ginny's case, she had to make hers show that she was indeed eighteen years old.

The barman smiled at them and returned their IDs. The girls watched him walk away and Ginny began to drink.

"Sex on the beach?" Ginny laughed, "The names these muggles come up with."

Hermione decided it wouldn't hurt to take a sip of her drink but as soon as the alcoholic drink went down her throat, she coughed it back up. Not because it was too strong but because the two young men were now starting to make their way towards her and Ginny.

"Um, Ginny?" Hermione wiped her mouth from the dripping alcohol.

"Don't worry, I got a plan," Ginny smiled. "Hello boys, thank you for the drinks."

Hermione couldn't help but feel jealous of Ginny's carefree nature. She didn't even want to think of what Ron would think if he saw her chatting up another guy.

"No problem," The young man closest to Ginny said, he had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to x-ray Ginny. Hermione did not like the look he was giving her, it was as if he were undressing her with his eyes, "Anything for two beautiful ladies."

The one with the dirty blonde hair got closer to Hermione and she jumped off her barstool in a flash.

"I'm sorry boys," Ginny giggled at Hermione's reaction, "But, we're actually waiting for our boyfriends. They should be here in a minute. Thanks again for the drinks, they were delicious."

Ginny jumped off her stool and lead Hermione away from the boys. "Did you see their faces?" Ginny laughed, as she leaned against a wall.

Hermione stood next to her and did the same, feeling the vibrations of the music on her back. "That was wrong, Ginny. We should give them back their money."

"Oh, Hermione, you have so much to learn. Look at them now," Ginny pointed over to bar where there admirers were now making their way to two other girls. "I'm sure they don't mind."

Hermione laughed along with Ginny as she pulled her off the wall and lead her to the throng of people in the middle of the club. "Come on, Gin, let's dance."

As they danced along to the beat of the music, Hermione couldn't help but notice the glances they were getting from other guys in the club. She noticed most were staring with their mouths open while they received slaps from their girlfriends. The others just stared with longing in their eyes. She never considered herself attractive. Maybe it was because she grew up with huge teeth and frizzy hair, but even at that very moment she couldn't help but wonder how she had managed to grab Ron's attention. She never wore skimpy outfits like the one Ginny made her wear tonight around Ron. So what was it that made her attractive in his eyes? But all these thoughts were rushed out of her mind as arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Hello sexy," It was the only guy whose attention she wanted, "Can I have this dance?"

"Ronald," Hermione scolded, but managing to smile at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I meant to say, hello beautiful," Ron turned her around and held her close.

"Ron, this isn't a slow song," Hermione pointed out.

"I know," Ron said, kissing her on the lips, "I just want all these blokes to know you're here with me."

Hermione smiled up at him as she stood on tip toes and planted a big kiss. She wasn't one for snogging in public places, but tonight, she was going to show these guys she was one sexy bitch that could not be touched by no other guy but the one in her arms.

* * *

><p>AN: I gave this an M rating because of two words. You should know which, ;) Anyways, hope you all liked it. I know Hermione is one strong and confident female. But I can't help and think that she had low self-esteem. So, when this song came on, I automatically thought of her.


	3. Love Generation

**Love Generation**

Song: Love Generation

Artist: Bob Sinclar

Character(s): Harry Potter

_"Just look to the rainbow you will see,  
>The sun will shine 'till eternity<br>I've got so much love in my heart  
>No one can tear it apart"<em>

Harry Potter sat on the rocking chair. In his arms he held a small bundle wrapped in pink blankets. The infant's nose twitched as the sun's rays began to makes its way through the window next to them. He had rocked the baby girl to sleep just two hours ago and could not stop staring at her. Finally, he tore his eyes away from the baby girl and looked at his wife, who was now curled up on her side, facing him, and snoring softly. He smiled at the thought of her soft snores. She never believed him when he decided to tell her that she snored. He was always tempted to buy a muggle recording device so that he could let her hear it for herself. But as he watched her sleep, he decided it was best that only he knew about it. He preferred it that way.

The baby in his arms began to stir but only to snuggle a little closer to her father and he held her as close as was possible without hurting her. Her birth had been one traumatic experience for Harry and Ginny. Ginny had gone into labor, two months before her due date. They, along with the rest of the family, were scared of what was going to happen.

They were not able to make it to St. Mungo's on time, and therefore decided to call the Healer to their home. Their healer, Susan MacMillan, was worried that the baby was not going to make it if they didn't take Ginny to St. Mungo's. The baby's heart beat was dropping and it looked like the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. According to Susan, they needed to do what muggles called a C-Section. Unfortunately, she didn't have the proper tools. But, thanks to a rather disheveled and anguished Molly Weasley, Susan was forced to ask a couple of colleagues to arrive at the Potter home and to bring as many tools as they could carry to perform the C-section that was needed. Thankfully, with some begging from Ginny, Susan managed to untangle the baby from the umbilical cord and Ginny was able to deliver the baby safely. Once she was born, Susan and the other healers wanted to take her to St. Mungo's immediately, which they did even if the Potters and Weasleys did not approve. Ginny was also rushed to St. Mungo's to double check that she was okay. After weeks at St. Mungo's, baby Lily was released and sent home. She was a beautiful and healthy baby. The family couldn't have been happier.

As he thought through those stressful weeks, he saw Ginny sit up on the bed. "How long have you been awake?" She asked him as she rubbed her eyes.

"Two hours," Harry said as he made his way over to the bed and sat next to Ginny. "She began crying and I thought she was hungry. But apparently all she wanted was her daddy."

Ginny smiled at him. Lately, all she did was smile. Whenever she saw Harry with Lily, whenever she saw James and Albus with their baby sister. Whenever she saw George with Lily, making his funny faces and telling her jokes that she couldn't possibly understand. Although she knew George was now happy, married and with a family of his own, she knew he was still hurting more than anyone. So, when he smiled, she couldn't help but smile.

Ginny, Harry, and baby Lily laid together as the morning wore on and suddenly there was a soft knock on their bedroom door.

"Mummy," It was Albus' voice, and soon enough, the door was opening slowly and his little head popped around the door, looking over at them with his big green eyes.

"Hey there little guy," Ginny giggled as her youngest son toddled over to her as fast as he could. She embraced him and even though she was still sore from the labor, she managed to lift him onto her lap.

"Daddy!" James yelled as he ran into the room and hurried over to his father's side of the bed.

"James!" Harry scolded lightly, "Your sister is sleeping, please don't yell."

"I'm sorry," The words didn't come from the three year old, but instead from the woman at the door, "I tried to stop them, but they're tricky little monsters."

"It's okay," Ginny laughed, "I'm sorry you had to keep them over night. We were just so tired and we couldn't bring ourselves to pick them up from your place."

"Thank you, Verity," Harry looked up at the woman and smiled.

"It was no problem. They're a great joy to have around. Plus, Caela and Coel enjoyed their company." Verity laughed as she began to remember the mischief her kids and the Potter kids created at her home.

"Well, if you would all excuse me, I need to take a shower, maybe a bath. I can't stay like this all day." Ginny said as she began to tickle the two year old on her lap who refused to let her go.

Ginny made her way to the adjoined bathroom as Harry put Lily in the bassinet next to their bed. The boys scrambled to the bassinet, making sure not to tip it over and looked at their little sister. They never found her boring. Surprisingly, they could sit for hours just staring at her, even when she was sleeping.

With Harry's permission, Verity walked into the room and sat on the arm chair by the fireplace.

"So, how are the terrible two?" Harry laughed at the thought of Verity's twins as he sat on the arm chair in front of her.

"They're good. Although, I am not enjoying the age they're in. They give a new meaning to, _terrible two_s." Verity shuddered as she imagined the wreck she'd find her home in when she returned. Her husband was never good at giving the twins discipline. "How are you guys?"

"We're good," Harry sighed, "Three is a lot of work. I'm sure you gathered as much when we asked you to take the boys for the day."

"Yup, I figured as much," Verity laughed as she patted her stomach, "I cannot wait." She finished sarcastically.

"But it's all worth it, you'll see," Harry said as he leaned over and rubbed her small, protruding belly, "Let's just hope it doesn't turn out to be twins again."

"Don't joke, Harry," Verity said seriously, "I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

Harry laughed a little too loudly, which earned him shushing noises from his boys.

"I have a question Harry," Verity said quietly.

"Shoot," Harry waited as Verity seemed to prepare herself to ask her question. She looked quite nervous, even ashamed.

"I was going to ask Ginny, but I figured she would think I was a bad mother or something," Verity said.

"She would never think that of you," Harry assured her.

"Anyways, I was wondering, how can you have enough love in you for three kids?" Verity asked him, looking at him with saddened eyes.

Harry was at a loss for words. He was not sure how to answer her and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to give her a good answer to free her of the shame she was obviously feeling. But as he looked over at his children, he tried his best to explain all love he had in his heart.

"I just do, Verity," Harry said as he took her hand in his, "I'm not sure how to explain it. But all I can think about is what Dumbledore told me back when I was at Hogwarts. The greatest weapon I had against Voldemort was love. The love I had for all my friends and my parents and everyone else, was enough to defeat him. It was enough to do some good in the war. So, I can only imagine that all that love, that great weapon, is enough for three wonderful children. I just feel it in my heart. Every time I see them play, laugh, and even cry, I feel all the love I have for them in my heart."

"Do you think I have enough love for three children?" Verity asked, looking down at her hands, "I mean, I killed someone, doesn't that show something about my character?"

"Verity, you will never be as bad as Voldemort or Mortson. They were both too far gone in their madness to even be considered human. You did what you had to do. Just like me." Harry lifted her chin so that she was now looking at him. "If there's anything I have learned, it's this; I've got so much love in my heart, enough for three, ten, or a hundred children. I know that you do too."

* * *

><p>AN: Verity and Mortson are my own characters. As a matter of fact, so are Aurelia and Coel (Verity's children). Verity and Mortson are from my other story, When Hope Has Failed. When I heard this song, I couldn't help but think of Verity and Harry having this conversation. So I apologize to those who haven't read my other story. Right now, I am in the process of re-writing that story because I feel like I should make it so that it goes with the events of DH. But, again, I have a poll up in my profile in regards to that story. Have a Happy Tuesday everyone! This will be my last chapter for the night. :)


	4. Hold Me Now

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, created by the amazing J.K. Rowling or the lyrics of the songs****

**Hold Me Now**

Song: Hold Me Now

Artist: Thompson Twins

Character(s): Angelina Johnson & George Weasley

_"You say I'm a dreamer, we're two of a kind__  
>Both of us searching for some perfect world we know we'll never find<br>So perhaps I should leave here, yeah, yeah, go far away  
>But you know that there's nowhere that I'd rather be than with you here"<em>

Angelina Johnson stopped at the gate, she held a dozen yellow roses in one hand and a picture of the latest Gryffindor quidditch team reunion on the other. It has been two years since the end of the war but to Angelina, it felt just like yesterday that she lost one of her greatest friends. She would make these trips to the cemetery every month since he was buried here. But during those trips, she was mostly alone. Sometimes, she'd run into the occasional Weasley while they mourned over Fred Weasley's tomb and there have even been times when she'd catch Harry Potter and Hermione Granger either leaving or arriving (sometimes together with Ron and sometimes alone). But ever since she began her visits, she has never run into George Weasley.

She noticed the dull color of his red hair as he sat next to the headstone, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head laying sideways on his arms as he looked at his twin's headstone. She longed for his hair to return to its natural vibrant, red color, the way she liked it. But, everyone knew that George has not been right since Fred's death. Everyone was all out of words of comfort, she sometimes believed that his own family even stopped trying (she hated herself for even thinking this). Lee Jordan and herself had tried tirelessly to get him out of his flat to hang out or just go to a pub for a firewhisky, but he would never leave, always coming up with some kind of excuse. Oliver Wood had come up with the idea of the quidditch team reunion, hoping it would encourage George to come out of his flat, but it did not work. But, the team continued with their reunions, not just for George, but in honor of Fred.

Suddenly, she realized that George was speaking, but not to the headstone like she imagined he would be doing, but to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Angelina said as she approached Fred's grave.

"What are you doing here?" George said bitterly.

"I-I came to visit Fred," Angelina said, a bit taken aback by his tone.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I would like to be with him alone," George turned away from her and he laid a hand on the headstone.

"Okay, I'm sorry to have bothered you," Angelina knelt down and placed the roses in front of the headstone, along with the photo. She began to walk away but stopped as she heard him speak again.

"When was this taken?" George said. Angelina turned around and saw him holding the photo.

She was sure that deep down, he was amused. She remembered that day vividly. It was taken on Fred and George's birthday. Oliver, Katie, Alicia, Harry, and herself met up at Oliver's new townhome in London. Harry had purchased some of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes most popular fireworks to celebrate and they were supposed to set them off in Oliver's backyard. Unfortunately, Alicia had accidentally set them off inside of Oliver's living room. The group panicked as the curtains, sofas, rugs, and basically the whole room began to catch fire. They all rushed to find a way to put the fireworks off and thankfully they were not the ones that multiplied when someone would try to put them off. As they all looked around, Katie couldn't help but laugh, which then caused a chain reaction. Even Oliver laughed as he looked around his damaged living room. Angelina quickly set up her camera and as she rejoined the hysterical group, a picture was taken. She remembered as the flash was set off, the group sobered up and Harry said, "To Fred Weasley!" It was a sad moment, even if it dampened the mood of the celebration, but they couldn't help it.

"Last Friday," Angelina responded, recovering from her trip down memory lane.

"On our birthday?" George asked and for a second she thought he was angry. "So, that's where Harry rushed off to. Ginny and Ron were quite angry with him when he left."

"I know, he wouldn't stop worrying about it. But, we had a good time, it was all for Fred. And you," Angelina said, unsure if he wanted her to stay or leave.

After a few moments silence, George said, "Why do you like me, Angie?"

Angelina was shocked, to say the least. She never knew he had noticed. In fact, the only person she had ever told was…

"Fred told me, after the Yule Ball. He said that you had confessed to him that you only agreed to go with him because I already had a date. He was the-"

"Closest thing to you," Angelina whispered as she sat down next to him, "I felt bad that night for using him in a way. I really didn't mean to. But I had turned down all the guys that had asked me in hopes that you would ask me yourself. But when I heard that you already had a date, I told myself that the next guy that would ask, I'd say yes. Unfortunately, Fred was the next guy."

"He wasn't angry with you. He was hurt, even though he'd never admit it, that you hadn't picked him instead." George laughed softly, "The great git. He could've had any girl and he was hurt because a girl he didn't actually like, you know, as more than a friend, didn't like him."

Angelina was surprised to see a huge grin on George's face. She wasn't sure what to make of it. They have all patiently waited for George to go back to his usual joking self and she wasn't about to ruin this moment.

"He wouldn't stop bothering me after that. Telling me that I should get – what was the word he used – cojones – that's it. He said, 'Get some cojones, you prat. She likes you, go get her.'" George laughed again, this time a little bit louder.

"I don't even want to know what that means," Angelina giggled.

"So, you never answered my question," George said, sobering up, "Why do you like me?"

"I just do, George," Angelina said, looking at her hands, "I can't explain it. I didn't wake up one day and say, I'm going to be in love with George Weasley, the most annoying prat in the world."

"Most annoying?" George smirked. "Wait, in love?"

"Yes, in love with an annoying git. Especially these past two years. I know you're hurting, so are we. I know that the amount of our hurt can never amount to what you're feeling. But you have been selfish. You left your best friend to mourn on his own. You may have lost your brother, your other half, but so did Lee. Lee lost his best friend too and he's had to deal with it by himself. That's what annoyed and angered me the most. I thought you would've realized that there was someone who was hurting just as bad as you." Angelina said everything in a rush, afraid he would lash out at her for calling him selfish.

To her astonishment, he just sat there, looking at her as if he suddenly realized she was there.

"I had no idea," George whispered as he looked back at the headstone, "Fred would be angry with me."

"Georgie, we love you. We don't care, really. We'll accept your attitude and your grouchiness because we know that there's nothing that we could do to help you through it. But, we wished you would have at least reached out to someone."

"You're wrong," George said, looking up at her, his blue eyes piercing her dark brown ones, "You just did what no one has been able to do."

Then, as in her dreams, George Weasley leaned over and kissed her softly. As their lips met, he brought her closer to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I didn't do anything," Angelina said, breathlessly as they broke apart.

"You stayed," George said smiling at her, touching her forehead with his, "They all usually leave, even when I don't want to be left alone."

"George Weasley, there's nowhere that I'd rather be than here with you."


	5. Where are you going?

Song: Where are you going?

Artist: Dave Matthews Band

Character(s): Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

"_I do know, where you go, is where I want to be  
>Where are you going, where do you go?<br>Are you looking for answers  
>to questions under the stars?<br>Well, if along the way you are growing weary,  
>You can rest with me 'til a brighter day<br>You're okay"_

"Where are you going?"

Ginny followed Harry as he made his way up the stairs towards Ron's room. After their argument at Hogwarts' memorial ceremony, Ginny knew she'd find Harry at the Burrow.

"Please, Ginny," Harry pleaded as he stopped in front of Ron's room. "I don't know any better way to explain it to you. I just need to…leave. I need a new start, preferably somewhere that doesn't hold as much memories."

"Let me come with you," Ginny grabbed his hands as she stood in front of him, "You can't do this alone, Harry."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that." Harry dropped her hands and began to make his way inside Ron's room, "Your parents need you here. Your family needs each other right now. Things haven't been the same since Fred…you all need each other."

Harry walked away from her and shut the door behind him, as softly as he could and leant back into the door. He waited for any noise, any indication that she intended to open the door. Seconds later, he heard her footsteps fade away, down the stairs. He sighed as he pulled his hair back, he felt like screaming and punching the wall, he hated what he was doing. But, if he was to get through the nightmares and guilt, he had to put as much distance as he could between himself and England.

He began searching for his things, even though the Weasleys told him they didn't mind if he took the Twins' room, he couldn't bring himself to step foot into it. Plus, Ron didn't mind sharing his room with Harry; and Harry knew that Ron needed him there, even if they didn't talk about things, each others presence was all that was needed.

As he was closing his trunk, all his things secured, the door banged open.

"You know what, Harry Potter!" It was Ginny, and Harry had never seen her so furious. "Leave! I don't care! If that's what you want, so be it! But you will not stop me from going with you! I have waited, Harry Potter, for years to finally be with you; to be with you without this dark cloud hanging above our heads. And now that we can finally have that, you want to leave me?"

"Gin-" Harry spluttered as he was taken aback at the fierce look she was giving him.

"No. I'm all packed, I left mum a note, and I'm ready to go. You think you're the only one with bad memories around here? You think you're the only one hurting? Well, in case you've missed it, Harry, we all fought in the war. We all fought against him. Even though the war was won, we all lost."

At this point, the tears brimming her eyes spilled down her cheeks. She hated to cry in front of him. But she couldn't help it. Flashes of Colin, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and many other people she knew and loved suffocated her sight. Harry walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Then you know how I feel," Harry whispered to her, "I'm not needed here, Ginny. You all have each other to look after. I can't get better being here. Will you please understand?"

"I need you," Ginny said as she grabbed a fistful of Harry's t-shirt.

"You don't need me Ginny," Harry laughed softly, "When have you ever needed me?"

"I needed you when the Carrows –"

"No, you didn't need me. You did amazing on your own, Ginny. That's what I love about you. You don't need me or any man to protect you or to make you feel better about yourself."

"It's not about that," Ginny said as she pulled away from him to look at him better, "What will I do, Harry? Am I to comfort everyone? Who's going to comfort me?"

"Your family," Harry replied, "That's why you all have each other. But I know you are strong enough to do it on your own. And if you feel like you're drowning, you have Hermione, Luna, and Neville."

"You do too, Harry."

"Ginny, I think it's different for me." Harry tugged her side-swept bangs behind her ears. "It has always been different for me."

"Promise me that you won't be long," Ginny whispered, looking down at her hands.

"I promise, Ginny," He grabbed her chin and tilted it towards him, "I love you."

He leaned his head and kissed her lips. He only intended it to last a few seconds, but Ginny wouldn't let him win this one. She put her arms around him and deepened the kiss. She began to push him toward the cot in front of Ron's bed, as they continued to kiss. Harry knew it was wrong, he knew that it would make things harder for them to say goodbye later but he couldn't bring himself to stop it. He lowered her onto the cot slowly and as he made to lie next to her, Ginny straddled him.

"Please," She whispered, and Harry knew she wasn't asking him to stay, she was asking for something completely different.

"Ginny," Harry said, finally coming to his senses and he tried to free himself but she wouldn't budge. "I don't think we should. It'll only make it harder."

"They won't, I promise." Ginny grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "I want to be wherever you are, but since I won't be able to, give me this one thing. It'll make me feel closer to you, wherever you go."

"I will always be with you, Ginny," Harry put his hand over where her heart would be, "Right here."

"And I will always be with you, to make your day brighter." Ginny pulled him back and kissed him passionately, never letting go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter ties into to my story, When Hope Has Failed, it takes place right after the first chapter. I actually intended this to be a Lily and Severus chapter.. but Harry and Ginny won my mental battle.. Check out my other story if you haven't already :)

One more thing, follow me on twitter... songXofXglory... I will be using this as a way to communicate with my readers :)


End file.
